


The Winchesters sister

by Megan678



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 08:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan678/pseuds/Megan678
Summary: Angelica is Emmas swan twin. They were separated when they went though the portal what happens when they meet in storybrook and Than the Winchester shows up in town?





	1. Chapter 1

There was an enchanted forest filled with all the classic characters we know. Or think we know. One day they found themselves trapped in a place where all their happy endings were stolen. Our World. July3, 1985 the cops office was packed with people but what do you suspect it's almost Independence Day and some people can be so stupid. Officer Pete is doing paper work when a little boy who had to be at least 7 years old walks up holding a little baby wrapped up in a blanket that says Adeline in big purple letters. "Help please?"The little boy. Ask in a quiet voice. It brakes petes heart. "Yes tell me your name little one." Pete said "my names... uh...."Pinocchio thinks can't tell him my real name. "I'm August" he quickly lies "and I'm an orphan I found Angelica on the side of the high way."He lies he has to it's the only way to protect her from the evil queen. "Ok champ we going to take care of you." Pete says. Pete leaves to call social services where August and Angelica are brought to foster care. Not long after that Pinocchio leaves foster care abandoning Angelica.

Present day may 21 2011

hey I'm Angelica I'm 25 years old and I'm a bartender. I live alone but I know self defense thanks to my two older brothers sam and dean winchester and my dad john winchester. No we not actually related but we love each other like a family I haven't seen them since I was sixteen. You see I'm an orphan I don't know my biological parents. When I was a baby a seven year old boy found me on the side of a high way see my parents didn't care enough to put me up for adoption they just left me to die. Any ways john winchester is a hunter along with his sons dean and sam. When I say hunter I mean they hunt the supernatural like vamps and ghost. I met them when I was 12 sam was 14 dean was 18 I got older brothers something I always wanted. Well my paradise ended when I was sixteen I got hurt on a hunt and since john Technically kidnapped me they had to leave me in the hospital. Jhon knew it was for the best thu but dean and sam hated it I did too I lost my family that day. I wonder what they doing now. I think of them every day. It's getting late so I'm gonna turn in night every body.


	2. Storybrooke

I just got home from work, boy am I tired. I take off my shoes and prepare for dinner when there's a knock on the door. I go to answer it. "Hello?" I say. "Hey are you Adeline Doyle?" The kid asks. "Yeah who are you?" I ask . "My names Henry."he answers 

"Ok henry where's your parents?" I ask as he walks in, I could be a killer or something. "I don't have parents just a mom and she don't love me she only pretends to." He says 

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Cause she the evil queen. "

He says as if it's obvious. "Ok kid."I say. "I want you to come home with me."He says. I sigh I wish I didn't have a soft spot for kids. "Where's home?" I ask. "Story Brooke Maine. "He answers excitedly 

 

we driving down a high way when Henry speaks up. "Hey I'm hungry can we stop somewhere?"He ask. "How bout McDonald's?"I offer. 

 

We sitting in the back of McDonald's eating. "What's that?" I ask noticing a book he has. "I'm not sure your ready yet."

He refuses me. "I'm not ready for some fairy tales? "I ask "they not just fairy tales they true every story in this book actually happened." He says

"oh kid you got problems." I tell him 

"Yep and your going to fix them" he says. 

(The illustration of the torch in the book zooms in to an actual dungeon. A guard, Snow White, and Prince Charming are walking through a tunnel leading to the dungeon.)

"When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."Guard says

"No, you don’t. They do. Snow White and Prince Charming… You insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes". Rumplestkin says 

(Snow White and Prince Charming reveal themselves.)

"That’s much better." Rumple says 

"We’ve come to ask you about the…"charming starts

"Yes! Yes! I know why you’re here! You want to know about the Queen’s threat." Rumplstkin says 

"Tell us what you know." Snow orders 

"Ooh, tense, aren’t we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But… It’s going to cost you something in return". Rumplstkin says

" No! He’s just a waste of time." Charming says

"What do you want?" Snow ask 

"Oh… The name of your unborn child?"Rumple says

"Absolutely not!" Charming says

"Deal! What do you know?"Snow ask

"The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it’s coming. Soon, you’ll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings". Rumplstkin says

"What can we do?" Snow ask 

 

"We can’t do anything". Rumplstkin says

"Who can?" Snow ask 

"That little things, growing inside your belly". Rumplstkin tells her

(Rumpelstiltskin gestures to Snow White’s pregnant belly. The prince slashes his hand away with a sword.)

"Next time, I cut it off." Charming warns.

"Tsk tsk. The infants are our only hope. Get the babies to safety. Get the babies to safety and when the babies are 25, they will return. They will find you and a final battle will begin". Rumplstkin says

 

"We heard enough. We’re leaving". Charming says 

(Snow White and Prince Charming head for the dungeon’s exit.)

"Hey! No! We made a deal! I want their names! We had a deal! I need Their names! I want their name!"Rumple starts 

"Her? It’s a boy. and theys only one" Charming says 

"Missy… Missy… You know I’m right. Tell me, what’s their names?" Rumplstkin says

"Angelica and Emma."Snow says 

"Emma, Angelica..." rumplstkin say

 

Back in story brook

"how about an address kid?"I asked "Forty-four Not Telling You street."he said. Oh come on I took you to McDonald's I thought to myself. 

I stop the car in the middle of the road and gets out. Henry gets out, as well. "Look, it’s been a long night and it’s almost… 8:15?" I ask confused it felt much later.

"That clock hasn’t moved my whole life. Time’s frozen here."Henry says 

"Excuse me?"I state. 

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse. She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Henry tells me 

"Okay, the Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here." I asked 

"Yeah, and now they’re trapped". Henry says. "Frozen in time, stuck in Storybrooke, Maine. That’s what you’re going with?"I ask annoyed 

"It’s true!" Henry says 

"Then why doesn’t everybody just leave?"I ask if I was cursed I think I'd leave 

"They can’t. If they try, bad things happen". Henry say I guess that'll stump you.

(Someone calls out to Henry. A man with a dog approaches Adeline and Henry.)

"Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?" The guy says

"I’m fine, Archie". Henry says

"Who’s this? "Archie ask 

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home."I inform him

"She’s the savior" Henry says. 

"Oh. I see." Archie plays along.

"You know where he lives?"I ask "yeah , sure. Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor’s house is the biggest one on the block."he tells me. 

"You’re the Mayor’s kid?" I ask in disbelief 

"Uh, maybe."henry answers. "Hey, where were you today, Henry? Because you missed your session."Archie says 

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I went on a field trip."henry tells him 

"Henry. What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything."Archie says

"Oookay. Well, I really should be getting him home."i say exhausted 

"Yeah, sure. Well, listen. Um. Have a good night and, uh, you be good, Henry."Archie bids us fair well 

"So that’s your shrink". I ask 

"I’m not crazy. "Henry says

"Didn’t say that. Just, he doesn’t seem ‘cursed’ to me. Maybe he’s just trying to help you." I tell him

"He’s the one who needs help because he doesn’t know." Henry says 

"That he’s a fairy tale character?"I ask 

"None of them do. They don’t remember who they are." Henry tells me

"Convenient. Alright, I’ll play. Who’s he supposed to be?" I ask

"Jiminy Cricket". Henry says 

"Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose was supposed to grow a little bit."I say sarcastic 

"Im not Pinocchio!" henry shouts 

"Course you’re not. Because that would be ridiculous. "I say laughing on the inside

 

Everyone is gathered around a table at the castle. Prince Charming is leading the discussion.)

I say we fight! Charming says

: Fighting is a bad idea. Giving into one’s dark side never accomplishes anything. Jimmy says

Then how many wars has a clear conscience won? We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse. Charming shouts Can we even trust Rumpelstiltskin? Doc says

I’ve sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen’s plan. This is going to happen unless we do something. Charming says

There’s no point. The future is written. Snow White says sadly 

No. I refuse to believe that. Good can’t just lose. Charming says 

Maybe it can. Snow says making it clear she has lost hope

No. No, not as long as we have each other. If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our babies. they will be the saviour. Charming says having faith in his daughters.

(A noise is heard. Guards enter, dragging behind them a piece of a tree. The Blue Fairy also accompanies them.)

What the hell is this? Charming ask

Our only hope of saving that child. Blue fairy says

A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let’s get back to the fighting thing. Grumpy says

The tree is enchanted. If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse. Geppetto, can you build such a thing? Blue fairy states

Me and my boy, we can do it. Gepetto says This will work. We all must have faith. There is, however, a catch. The enchantment is, indeed, powerful, but all power has its limits. And this tree can protect only one. She says

–[Storybrooke]–

(Angelica and Henry arrive at a large, white house. They head through the gate and up the walkway.)

"Please don’t take me back there."Henry says in fear.

"I have to. I’m sure your parents are worried sick about you." I tell him

"I already told you I just have a mom and she evil." he protest

"Evil? That’s a bit extreme, isn’t it?" I ask

"She is. She doesn’t love me. She only pretends to.' Henry states. "Kid… I’m sure that’s not true." I tell him

(A woman, Regina, opens the door to the house and rushes towards Henry and Angelica.)

"Henry! Henry… Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" She ask 

"I found the savior!" Henry shouts

(Henry runs into the house.)

 

"Hi…" I start not sure what to say.

"I’ll just go…check on the lad. Make sure he’s alright." A cute guy says uncomfortable with the way things turned out. 

"How would like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?" Regina offers 

"Got anything stronger?" I ask 

———–

(Angelica and Regina have moved into the house. Regina comes in with two glasses and pours out the cider.)

"How did he find me?" I ask 

"No idea."Regina says.

 

( Sheriff Graham comes downstairs.)

"Madam Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry’s fine." The cop says

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina says

(Sheriff Graham leaves and Angelica and Regina head to a different room.)

"I’m sorry he dragged you out of your life. I really don’t know what’s gotten into him." Regina says. 

"Kid’s having a rough time. It happens." Angelica says knowingly 

"You have to understand. Ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. You have a job, I assume?" Regina ask.

"Bartender." I state

"Imagine having another one on top of it. That’s being a single mom. So I push for order. Am I strict? I suppose. But I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don’t think that makes me evil, do you?" Regina says.

"I’m sure he’s just saying that because of the fairy tale thing." I tell her 

"What fairy tale thing?" Regina ask 

"Oh, you know. His book. How he thinks everyone’s a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." I explain 

"I’m sorry. I really have no idea what you’re talking about."Regina states 

"You know what? It’s none of my business. He’s your kid. And I really should be heading back." I say standing up 

"Of course". Regina says 

(Regina lets Angelica out. As Angelica walks down the walkway to her car, she looks up to the second story window and sees Henry. He closes the curtain and turns off the light. Angelica is driving along road out of Storybrooke. She looks over and sees Henry’s book on the seat.)

"Sneaky bastard." Angelica mumbles that kid I think to myself.

(When she looks back to the road, there’s a wolf in front of her car. She swerves to avoid it and ends up hitting the Storybrooke entrance sign.)

–[Fairy Tale Land – Past]–

(Geppetto and Pinocchio are seen carving the magical wardrobe out of the enchanted tree. In another part of the castle, Snow White stands on a balcony.)

"I don’t want to do this." Snow says sadly 

"It has to be you." Charming says

"I’m not leaving you." Snow tells him

"It’s the only way. You’ll go in there, and you’ll be safe from the curse." prince charming says trying to convince her it's the only way.

"He said it would be when they are 25" She tells him

"What’s 25 years when you have eternal love? I have faith. You’ll save me as I did you." Charming tell her

(They kiss. When they break apart, Snow White looks distraught.)

"What is it?" Prince Charming ask 

"Baby… They coming" Snow tells him 

———–

(Grumpy is watching the castle. He sees something and kicks Sleepy, who is sleeping next to him.)

"Get up! Get up! Look." Grumpy cries 

(A dark smoke is seen in the distance. It rapidly covers the land and is progressing towards the castle. Grumpy frantically rings a bell.)

"The curse! It’s here!" Grumpy shouts in fear


End file.
